<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost Hunting by Liza_Taylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240661">Ghost Hunting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor'>Liza_Taylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, F/M, Ghost Hunters, October Prompt Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a bunch of ghost hunters, a possible haunted house was a goldmine. </p><p>Prompt: Haunted House/Ghost</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier &amp; Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before anyone asks, I actually did not watch any Phasmophobia streams until after I wrote this, haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have everything?” asked Bernadetta as she settled into her chair in the back of the van. Monitors took up one wall, each one connected to one of the cameras they had set up in the house earlier that day when it was light out. Besides video, the cameras also gave a temperature reading for the room itself.</p><p>                “I think so,” said Claude, peering into his bag.</p><p>                “I don’t need anything besides these!” Caspar flexed his biceps. Despite the chilly weather, he insisted on just wearing a tank top. Bernadetta had a feeling he would run back to the van to grab his jacket at a later time.</p><p>                “I’m good Bernie Bear.” Sylvian gave her a wink. “You think this time I’ll succeed in getting laid by a ghost?”</p><p>                Bernadetta just rolled her eyes. If her boyfriend wanted to have his soul sucked out of him or whatever happens, well that was on him.</p><p>                “Sothis says there are a bunch of spirits residing in the area so there is a high chance we’re going to get something.” Byleth glanced at a spot to her left.</p><p>                Bernadetta was still not sure if Sothis was real or a figment of Byleth’s imagination, but either way, Sothis was usually accurate when it came down to it.</p><p>                “Awesome,” said Caspar, punching the air. “Today is going to be the day I punch a ghost.”</p><p>                “You do you,” said Claude with a chuckle. He took out his video camera and pointed it at himself and started going into a quick spiel about the house history and their basic setup for this hunt. Bernadetta wished they didn’t have to record it and put their adventures on the internet but they needed to make money somehow. Seeing one of their shirts “in the wild” on a fan was surreal to say in the least.  </p><p>                “A kiss for good luck?” Sylvian jumped into the van and turned his cheek to Bernadetta.</p><p>                She rolled her eyes but gave him a quick peck. “I hope a ghost steals your soul.”</p><p>                “But what will you do without my lovely presence?” asked Sylvain, batting his eyelashes.</p><p>                “Alright you two, stop flirting, let’s get a move on,” said Claude, putting down the camera, “We have a ghost to find.”</p><p>***</p><p>                Sylvain cursed as he tripped over a loose floorboard, his camera shaking as he went to steady himself. “What is it with these old houses and uneven footing,” he grumbled. It was also annoying that they had to keep all the lights off as they walked around, so all Sylvain had to see where he was going was his flashlight and the night vision on his camera.</p><p>                “The temperature in the kitchen dropped two degrees,” said Bernie over the earpiece.</p><p>                “I’m the closest, I’ll go over there,” replied Sylvain. He got affirmation from the rest of the crew as he cut his way across the dining room and into the kitchen. It did feel a little colder here than the rest of the house. He waved to the camera they had set up in the kitchen. “Hey Beanie!”</p><p>                He could hear Bernie’s long sigh over the earpiece. “Watch out for the overhang Claude-oh, well, I guess you found it.”</p><p>                “Yeah with my head,” grumbled Claude.</p><p>                Tuning out the conversation going on over the earpiece, Sylvain rested his camera on the counter and wrinkled his nose to try and not sneeze from the layers of dust. The one thing he didn’t like about these haunted houses was it made him want to sneeze really bad. That and clean.  </p><p>                He pulled the recorder out of his pocket and held it up to the air and pressed play. “Hello ghost if you’re in here. Are you a boy ghost or a girl ghost?” He paused for a couple of seconds before continuing. “What are you doing here? Do you have any unfinished business? Do you want to get laid?”</p><p>                He heard Bernie sigh at that the last one.</p><p>                “Seriously, how desperate can you get?” Byleth said with a laugh.</p><p>                Sylvain grinned as he rewound the tape and listened to it. Sylvain’s words were clear but there was a lot of static. Wait, was that a few words there? He backed it up and listened to it closer. “So you do have some unfinished business,” he murmured. He was definitely going to need to run the audio through the computer later to enhance it. Alas the ghost was quiet when he asked them about getting laid. Maybe next time.</p><p>                A loud thump came from upstairs and Sylvain glanced above him. “Who’s above the kitchen? Did you drop something?”</p><p>                “No one was in the room, the camera’s out,” said Bernie’s, her voice slightly staticky.</p><p>                Sylvain tapped his earpiece, hoping that would have the connection come back. No good. He grabbed his camera, Caspar’s voice faintly echoing that he was heading over there. He tripped a couple times along the way from the overturned furniture and the loose floorboards, a curse leaving his lips every time. Honestly, this was so annoying. He got to the stairwell and turned his flashback upwards and he froze, thinking he saw a pair of legs but when he pulled the flashlight higher, it was gone.</p><p>                “Burrito, did you see that on the stairwell camera?” he asked over the earpiece.</p><p>                “See what?” asked Bernie.</p><p>                Nope. Guess it was just him. “Seriously, if you want to do the do, let know.” He hurried up the stairs and ran into Byleth, who was at the top.</p><p>                “Sothis says there’s a few agitated spirits in the master bedroom.”</p><p>                “Cool.” He heard a thud from that direction.</p><p>                “That was Caspar,” came Claude’s voice over the earpiece. “He hit a dresser.”</p><p>                Byleth rolled her eyes. “Honestly, that boy.”</p><p>                By the time the they arrived at the master bedroom, Claude had walked out with a shake of his head. “Caspar is still trying in there.”</p><p>                “Fight me ghost!” yelled Caspar.</p><p>                “Let’s just leave him then,” said Byleth with a sigh.</p><p>                “Agreed,” said Sylvain, following them.</p><p>                Alas, despite Bernie sending them to different rooms based on what she saw on the cameras, there were no other notable activities for the rest of the night.</p><p>                “I think we have enough footage to cobble together an episode,” said Claude after they met up in the van after they were done.</p><p>                “Man, I didn’t get to punch anything this time,” Caspar said with a sigh.</p><p>                “They weren’t as active today apparently,” said Byleth, looking to where Sothis was.</p><p>                “Are we going to try a second night?” asked Bernie. Sylvain walked over and put his arms around her, his head resting on top of hers as he looked at the cameras.</p><p>                “I think we should, just to make sure. Plus, two episodes out of it will be good,” said Claude. “Let’s head back to the hotel and sleep for now.” He yawned. “I’m exhausted.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>